Giving in to Carnage
by Oozaru-Huntress
Summary: The announcement of his mothers pregnacy set his blood in motion. His inner beast feeding of his grief, his rage his guilt. Gohans Saiyan side is out of control and his devastated mother calls out to the only man who could put an end to her sons need for destruction: The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta


Hello everyone! Remember me? Its been long, I know. Haha! A lot happened, a lot of crap happened. I had a severe case of writers block. But I'm back again! I really hope you guys like it.

Its my take of the events after the fight with Cell. Following an old headcanon.

WARNING. Rated M for language, a tiny bit of sexual content, and violence.

I'd love to hear your opinion. A few reviews would be lovely.

As always, I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while!

* * *

**The Boy**

He still couldn't eat. Still couldn't sleep. Still couldn't forgive himself. It has been three months. three months since the death of his father that had been the boys fault.  
If only he'd been listening. If only he finished the enemy quick instead of toying like him lika a cat with a fresh kill, his father would still be alive. Instead the son was arrogant, he was blinded by his own power and underestimated his enemy like the foolish child he was. Now his father was gone. Gone for good as he chose not to be revived. He chose death over his family and for the boy this truth only fueld his already overwhelming emotional crisis. But there was another thing. Another factor that caused the boy to lock himself into his room two weeks ago. He was going to be a brother. His mother was pregnant. His dad left his pregnant wife behind. He just didn't understand. He thought his dad loved him. Yet he did such a horrible thing Sure he couldn't know his family was getting bigger but that still was no excuse to just ... stay dead.

The boy, Gohan clutched his temples. His fingers dug into his hair that had been changing from black to blond all day long in his agitation. He bared his teeth in anger. In a desperation he didn't understand. He wanted to ... he needed to punch something ... someone and this urge was so overwhelmingly strong his nails drew blood, causing a hiss to escape his throat. His body was tense like a spring. The lack of battle took a toll on his body. He knew it. But battle he hated. Hated fighting. Always did. It only lead to pain and death. Just like the two ... no. Three deaths he caused. His fathers. The man from the future, Trunks, whom they all owned our life to. Who came to the past to change their future only to loose his life because Gohan was too slow to react. And android 16, the gentle soul trapped in an artificial body who Gohan failed to save because of his weakness and inability to move when it counted.

No.

He swore to give it a rest. The fighting, the carnage, to aim for the best results in his studies. But he couldn't focus. "Gohan, dear? Don't you want to eat something? You can't continue locking yourself in this room, honey. You need to eat. I made pancakes! I know you love them!", his mothers desperate plea came from outside his room. Her knocking only agitated him further. "Not now, Mom! I'm not hungry!", he answered her call aloud, his hair flickering from black to gold in shorter intervalls. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He feared he might attack his mother in this unpredictable state of him. That's why he locked himself in his room, even though he knew a locked door was not able to contain him in any way, it gave him a sense of safety.

"This can't go on like this. Open this door, now!", she demanded this time. A desperate plea and indeed his stomach reacted to the smell seeping in from outside. But he still refused. Afraid to open the door. Afraid to hurt his mother. Afraid to hurt the baby. Not even his friends were able to snap him out of this state. The meditation Piccolo ordered didn't help either. No controlled breathing, No calm levitating had any effect on him. He only wanted to attack his friends the moment he saw them and ordered them immediately to refrain of seeing him because of it. He didn't want to see anyone. Not even his mother. They only agitated him.  
"Leave me the fuck alone!", he screamed and felt the shock in his mothers KI, it had been the first time he ever cursed like this. But it worked. In seconds her KI changed from shock to sadness and slowly it faded as she left, crying miserably. He felt bad for her. He felt sorry. But also relief as she was no longer in the danger zone. His hair faded to black again.

* * *

**The Widow**

Her eyes were burning from the tears she refused to let fall. She had cried so much in the last three months she feared to have lost the ability to do so.  
Not only did she recently discover her pregnacy, wich hit her like a sledgehammer, she was also left to raise her first born son alone who blamed himself for his fathers death to the point of stopping eating. But Chi-Chi knew he wouldn't last forever. He was half Saiyan. He needed enormous amounts of nutrition and calories to keep his growing body going. But no matter what and how much she cooked, he wouldn't eat. Just barely enough to keep going. This couldn't go on like this. Her friends and this green mentor of her son were no help either. They offered help. Aid her doing her daily chores, kept her company, offered shoulders to cry on. But the man whose comfort she'd needed the most was gone. And gone for good he was. She tried understanding his reason. But not the act itself. She needed him. Now more than ever. Not only because of her own crushing loneliness and grief but also because of their son. She didn't know what to do about him. He wasn't himself anymore. The moment he heard of her pregnacy he completely shut her out and reteated to his room, hair flickering to gold and teeth bared. He was screaming at her. Almost attacked his friends and at one point shattered the bathroom mirror, leaving droplets of blood behind from wounds he refused to get checked.  
She was afraid. Both of what he did to himself and of him as a person.

In the nights she heard him crying. Cursing. Talking to his father with nothing but rage in his voice. He suffered. But he accepted no offering of help.

It was 10 am but Chi-Chi felt like it was the middle of the night. That's how tired she was. She couldn't sleep properly. Her mind always drifting off to memories spend together with her husband. The good times, the bad times. The first time they met and the last time they shared a bed. It was all so fresh in her mind her heart dared to burst from grief as she let the tears run free now, overwhelmed by it.  
There were still tears left to shed.  
"Why ...?", she asked, placing her hands onto her still flat belly. She didn't know how to do this. She needed help. And after days of contemplaining finally decided to ask the only person she never even dared to talk to. The man she feared and hated with all her might.  
But the widow knew.  
That he was her only chance.

* * *

**The Heiress**

"Oh god ...!",she moaned breathlessely and sank down on top of her lover with a content sound of relief. Gently kissing along his collarbone with closed eyes as she listened to his heavy breathing and soft gasping as they recovered together, their bodies still blissfully joined. It was a little past 10 am and the couple decided to stay all day in bed, doing nothing but making love and only pause for toiled and food. It was the start of the first weekend alone in three months and they sure as hell would enjoy every second, the blue haired heiress promised herself with a grin. Her parents were away for a small vacation and offered to take baby Trunks with them, taking enough babymeals and diapers with them in capsules for an army of human babies.  
No one would bother them and they could be as loud as they wanted, she grinned to herself and kissed her prince feverly. She wanted this weekend to reward him. For staying with them. For trying to be a better partner and father for their son. This tournament made him a better man and she loved this new side of him.

"Bulma ...", he whispered softly against her lips. His flushed gaze was a sight she could never get enough of.

"Would you say I ... improved? Not in this area here I mean but ..."  
"With Trunks?", she asked and he nodded hardly noticable and she saw that there was more to the question. With a gentle smile she kissed his neck, earning soft sounds of pleasure of him.  
"You're doing great, love. Don't worry. In every regard you're more than I could've hoped for.", she said truthfully and he seemed pleased with the answer. Because he reached for her face to kiss her again. More tender this time as if to savor the taste of her lips and she rewarded him by running her hands over his scarred skin.

This could go on forever, she thought to herself as suddenly her phone rang. "What the ...?", she shifted only to be stopped by the lips of her lover on hers.

"Ignore it.",he suggested and as the sound subsided she melted into him again.  
But as it rang a second time the alarm in Bulmas head went off.  
"Somethings wrong.", she stated the obvious and the man under her sighed in aspiration. "Fan-fucking-tastic. Finally some time alone and you didn't even shut off your conmunication device."  
"For the 1000th time, Vegeta, this is a phone. And I already told you the phone stays on and loud in case something happens to Trunks!"  
"What should happen to him? He's a Saiyan!"  
"And a baby! So just shut up and let me go check!" The prince sighed agitated and took his hands away. They both gasped in dissapointment as she broke their blissful connection the moment the ringing stopped.

The display showed three missed calls. "Chi-Chi ...?",she read worried and came back to the bed on wobbly legs to sit on the edge. She immediately began calling her friend, immediately knowing something was wrong. "It's not our son, I told you so.", her prince whispered as he was suddenly behind her again to massage her neck, planting soft kisses all the way from her ear to her shoulder and back. This was not helping the situation but she closed her eyes in content anyway. This man knew how to push her buttons. He knew it damn well. It didn't take long for the widow to answer the call and her desperately high pitched voice shot Bulma into high alert.

"Thank god I finally got you ...!", the woman cried into the phone and Bulmas heart stopped dead in it's tracks.  
"Chi? Dear, what's wrong? You're crying ..."  
As her prince gently gnawed on her earlobe she took a sharp breath and leaned forward, trying to get out of reach.  
"Could you please stop being so clingy? I'm trying to listen!", she tried, earning nothing but a smug grin from her handsome Saiyan lover.  
"Is Vegeta with you right now?!", the widow asked almost hopefully and Bulmas eyes widened in shock.  
"Y ... yeah. He's here with me.", she answered and Vegeta stopped going for her neck entirely. He approached her side and arched an eyebrow with interest. "Why do you ask?", Bulma asked and heard another small sob as she clicked a button for her prince to listen aswell.  
"I ... I need his help.",she whispered snd Bulma gasped. This was new. And she got a bad premonition. Chi-Chi never showed an interest in Vegeta. Never even dared to talk to him even if they happened to be in the same room, as she never forgave him for nealy killing her family years ago. A fact Bulma understood and accepted. That she now asked for his help ... sent Bulma into a state of panic. "I turned on the speaker. Talk. He can hear you."

"Thank you so much, dear.", came the relieved answer between soft sobs and Vegeta sighed next to her. They both knew their sweet time in bed was over. "It's Gohan ... Something ... happened and he just ... snapped. It's been two weeks since I last saw him. He locked himself in his room, is tefusing to eat and even sleep I think. He ... screamed at me, cursing and his voice is more the roar of a cornered animal than his own."  
Next to the heiress Vegeta swallowed. There was clear concern all over his fearures. No wonder, Gohan meant a lot of him. He's the only other person of Saiyan blood besides Trunks and he owned him both his life and that of their future son. "What ... happened two weeks ago?",Bulma asked disturbed, followed by another sob.  
"I ... found out I'm pregnant."  
And the royal couple closed their eyes shut.  
"God ...", the blue haired woman gasped not able to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. "Bulma ...", her prince whispered concerned and snatched the phone from her grasp.  
"Woman, I demand answers. Is your son experiencing sudden power outbursts? When was the last time he trained or beat someone to a pulp?", he seemed to know something and his specific questions caused the widow to nearly chocke on her own words.

"I ... dont think he left the house ever since ... The end of the Cell games. To help me cope with Gokus ... death. And with my chores at home. When I stopped getting my period and went to a doctor to confirm I'm pregnant ... when I told my boy ... he clutched his head. His hair flickering from black to blond, he screamed and ran towards his room. I know he blames himself for Gokus death. He was so furious he smashed the mirror in the bathroom a few days later and refused to let me tend to his cuts. At first I called Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. They all offered their help but Gohan sent them away screaming. Piccolo tried to get through him several times before coming to me, saying my son feared to attack them in his state. It was Piccolo who suggested me to contact you. And I ... I was out of options. I'm scared ... Scared he'd hurt himself ... or me by accident. The baby.", she cried and Vegeta closed his eyes with a deep breath.

"I ... understand. I will be there shortly.",he answered and Bulmas eyes widened in disbelief and awe. He seemed to have a guess what was going on. Sweat was forming on his temples and he bared his teeth heavy breathing.  
"Vegeta ...", Chi-Chi sobbed clearly relieved.  
"I'll never forget this. Thank you ... Thank you so much, I ...",he cut her off by ending the call. "You really shouldn't have answered this call.",he said and Bulma stood, her hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong, hun?"  
"I'm not getting the weekend you promised to me because of the brat of a clown I should've just killed when I had the chance to. As much as I want to ignore the kid to fuck you senseless till you can't scream my name anymore, I need to fix the shit Kakarott started.",he said with a crooked smirk and she let out a frustrated moan at his words.  
"I know you want to come with me, so get dressed. There's no time to shower, I want him to know what he interrupted."  
"He's eleven, you sicko!"  
"And I'm horny as fuck!", he said standing up to point at his raging erection, she tried to avoid with her gaze. Biting her lower lip she reached for his face to kiss his forehead.  
"Come to the shower, hun. I'll take care of this. And then we'll start the plane. Deal?"  
He clicked his tongue but eventually gave in.  
"Deal."

* * *

**The Prince**

Fifteen minutes later he sat next to her in the small yellow plane and prepared himself for the worst.  
She took care of his boner. And what good care that was, he thought with a sigh.  
But it didn't help with the crippling tension he was feeling. There was no way to foresee the outcome of this encounter.

"Are you sure letting your armor at home was a good idea?",she asked and he shook his head, looking down on his casual clothing. Wearing a black shirt, grey pants and red sneakers. It was no good idea but it was nessassary, if things should go peacefully.

"It's not. But if I want to face this kid and have a peaceful outcome I can't risk to appear a threat. If I talk to him, looking like I expected a fight, it will most likely end in one. She gnawed on her thumb.  
"I have a bad feeling", she said quietly and he nodded, feeling the same. "I don't know how things will end. It might get go to hell and we end up beating each other to a bloody pulp. And considering this kid is ... so much stronger than I am ... he might break more than just my confidence.", he said matter of factly and she shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"  
"He's a Saiyan. The percentage doesn't matter, his blood is getting the best of him. The pregnacy of his mother set it in motion. A Saiyans source of strenght is rage. And he must've stored a lot of it since the battle with Cell."  
"God ...", she looked at him, gently caressing his arm.  
"What would happen if you don't ..."  
"If I don't eventually challenge him to a fight? He'll break. And then the area will be nothing but a crater."  
Her eyes widened in shock and her caressing turned into a deathgrip.  
"W ... why would that ..."  
"Because he needs to fight. It's as simple at that. He and I are born to fight for our lives. Born to tear our enemies apart limb by limp. A few days without are of no consequences. If you have ... other solutions to blow some stream. Like the one we got ripped out of by the harpy just now."  
"Wich is why you train almost ever day even though there's no threat to fight.", she said without reacting to his naughty topic.  
Shaking his head with a smirk he gazed at his scarred right palm.  
"A Saiyans urge to battle is no laughing matter. It can get dangerous pretty quickly if you ignore it. I could get infected with the deadliest disease known to the galaxy and still would try to bash my head against your bots."  
"Please don't talk like that, love.", she whispered, her grip softening and he rolled his eyes with a snort.  
"Please, woman. This planet couldn't throw anything at me you couldn't cure.", he said without hesitation, knowing that she loved him complementing her. And truth be told she soon leaned against his shoulder to kiss his skin lovingly.  
"You can be really sweet if you want to, you know that?"  
"You can have more sweet talking when we're back home alone."  
"I should've known you'd try cooing me into wanting to jump you."

"Does it work?"  
"You've gotta do more than that.", she said without even looking at him but he heard the joy in her voice and he was fine with it. He didn't like to see her frightened. It was bad enough that he felt a needle of dread being driven into his guts "Bulma.", he started in a serious voice that immediately caused her to snap out of her daydreaming she had fallen into.  
"You have to promise that whatever happens if things go wrong, you do not intervene. If you get into the crossfire and I find even a single scratch on you because of your foolishness, I ..."  
And her lips cut off his words as she kissed him passionately untill they both gasp for air.  
"You're so sweet when you're worried."  
"Just promise it to me, woman.",he whispered against her lips already preparing himself mentally for pain. Because he knew it'd come eventually.  
"You know I can't, honey. You know I'd throw myself into battle for my family and that includes you. If he breaks any of your bones I burn down his entire stack of study matter."  
"You know that'll hurt his mother more than the kid, right?"  
"Shut up, I'm trying to sound badass!"  
"With your puny strength you sound more like a mouse trying to intimidate a dragon."  
"You're such an ass!"  
"You're a noisy wrench."  
"Dick."  
"Ask nicely."  
With a huff she smacked his shoulder and they both started laughing. He never could get enough of their banter. Could never get enough of this woman. Never get enough of the power she had over him without herself ever realizing. A small peeping sound announced the pair approaching their destination. As mount Paozu cane into view he could feel it. Could feel the KI of the boy in the air. He was barely in control of it.  
The prince could feel the hair on his neck rise and he swallowed hard closing his eyes to focus his own energy. Hiding it, so that his presence would be unnoticed. "Is it really that bad?",she asked worried and he nodded grim.  
"Worse than I imagined."

* * *

**The Widow**

Her heart was beating faster by the minute.  
Her fear grew by the minute. Both the fear of whatever her son was going through and the frightening thought of a former killer about to enter her house. But she had no choice. And she would be forever grateful that he volunteered to help. She felt the soft rumble again. The whole house seemed to move at the wrath of her son she couldn't understand. The power in his small body she couldn't understand.  
But maybe Vegeta would. So she jumped to a stand when she finally heard a soft knock on the door. Her visitors obviously trying to be silent instead of ringing the bell.  
As she opened the door the sight of her blue haired friend caused the widow to break down crying again. This all had been too much for her.

"It's okay, Chi. We're here to help. Stand up, sweety, I'll make you a cup of tea.", Bulma said with a soft smile, holding up a package of tea from a brand she never heard of. Must've been expensive but she didn't care. If it helped to calm her nerves she was too happy to agree.  
"Sounds great, dear", she said and wiped her tears away to lock eyes with the Saiyan prince. The man who once almost killed Gohan and broke every bone in her husbands body, who came to earth to conquer it. And she reached for his right hand to clutch it for dear life. Clearly startling him, but he stood his ground unwavering, a trait she hoped would help her son coming back to his senses.  
"I'm so glad you're helping us ...! I ... I don't know what I'd do without you.", she said with a sob and the prince looked at his wife as if uncertain what to answer.

"He's not used to being around crying women", Bulma translated with a smile and as Vegeta turned his gaze away with a soft 'tch', the edges of his ears turning pink, Chi-Chi began to realize what drew the blue haired woman to this man. His cold demeanor was just a facade. Goku once told her but she didn't listen. Now she understood.  
"Come in.", she offered and let the couple inside. The prince immediately starting to cautiously look around and Chi-Chi felt a small ray of hope that things could be settled without violence. After all, he didn't wore any form of armor.

"I guess now would be a bad time to congratulate on your pregnacy?", Bulma asked, startling her. "It ... shocked me to the core the moment I heard it, I admid. At first I was ... devastated. But now it's like ... Like this was his parting gift to me. A final act of love.",she whispered and while Bulmas lips formed a soft smile, the prince only shook his head with a sigh and crossed arms. "Parting gift ...", he repeated like a curse and Chi-Chi felt a shot of anger cursing through her veins.  
"Don't you dare say anything bad against my late husband!", she threatened ready to slap this man across his face but it took only a small showing of his fangs to make her stop in motion.  
Stricken with fear, yet unwavering. Her hand raised to attack.  
"What a fury. Holy shit. I finally realize what this clown saw in you.", He said with a crooked grin and Chi-Chi took a step back.

"I did not intend to say anything. Your husband was an idiot and absolutely worthless by the standards of my home planet but ultimately I own this clown my life and that of my family.", he said and Bulma stopped im motion on her way to the kitchen.

"Why did you shake your head then and repeated my words as if I offended your ancestors?"  
"You have to learn about Saiyan temperament. Not everything we do has to make sense for you pitiful human women. Atleast you can count on the fact that stupid clown would've stayed here had he known you were carrying his offspring. Unlike me who heard the news and fucked off into space like a coward. I know some of you think it should've been me instead of the clown and I do understand your reasoning but here I am, trying to become a better man. I can smell your fear, woman. I can feel the distrust in your KI. But the time of my mindless slaughter is over, so get over it.", he said. Then held his breath with wide eyes and turned away.

"I fucking talk too much ...!", he sneered frustrated as Chi-Chi felt a rush of air and Bulma was suddenly all over him, clinging to his lips for dear life, before remembering where she was and retreated with a flushed face. He only smirked wide with raised eyebrows and she smacked his left shoulder in feigned fury, causing him to laugh softly.  
They understood each other without a word.  
A perfet match, Chi-Chi realized and while she did feel envious of their blooming relationship, she was also more than glad to see the bottomless love in Bulmas eyes. And the widow smiled. The words of this man brought her comfort. Yes. Had Goku known she was pregnant, he wouldn't dare to stay away. And his comment about finally seeing why Goku felt in love with her caused her cheeks to redden. Saiyans were attracted to temperamental women. Now she understood why her husband was all over her whenever she screamed at him.

New tears ran from her eyes but they were not from sadness this time.  
She was glad for her chance to learn more about her first love.  
"Thank you ...", she whispered and the Saiyan avoided her gaze with a huff, now back to his old bravado. He let his guard slip for a second but that was enough to see the man he really was.  
"Stop staring at me, woman. I am not interested.", he said with a smirk and put his arm around Bulmas waist to whisper something into her ear. His face suddenly serious and hers a mask of fear. But she nodded and for a few moments their foreheads touched before he turned towards Chi-Chi with a dead serious expression.  
"Enough with this talk. Where's Gohan?", he asked and the pregnant woman nodded silent. "Take the stairs. First room on the left. But please. Go easy on my boy."  
"I am not able to hurt him if that is what you're talking about. He is the stronger one of us. Stay in the kitchen with Bulma. Whatever happens, do not interfere.", he warned with bared teeth before straightening his pose, raise his head proudly and ascent the to the upper floor. There was a moment of silence before he ordered:

"Open the door at once, boy!" And Chi-Chi couldn't believe her ears as she heard the key turning in the lock almost instantly.

* * *

**The Boy**

The voice at the door cought the boy by surprise. The order left no room for questions and he opened without thinking about the possible consequences. "V ... Vegeta ...! What are you doing here?", he asked both surprised and disturbed as the prince immediately closed the door behind him. And he knew, that unlike the human fighters and Piccolo, this man would not leave him alone without force.  
"I am not going to lie to you, kid. I came on behalf of your mother. She called Bulma, interrupting our only free weekend in months and specifically asking for my help albeit being still afraid of me. Your behavior must've really taken a toll on her."  
"This is not your fucking problem!", the boy screamed, hair flaring blond but the prince didn't even move a muscle.  
"Hn. I see you have been around me too often.", the older man mused with a smirk and Gohan averted his gaze with a huff. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."  
"You are obviously not. So no. I do not intend to retreat with my tail between my legs like Scarface, Baldy and the Triclops. This is between you and me wether you like it or not.", the prince continued unfazed and Gohans anger rose at the man insulting his friends.

"Stop talking shit! I sent them away because I didn't want to hurt them!"  
"And why would you hurt them?", he asked calmly and Gohan stood still, his fists shaking at his sides.  
"Your KI is overflowing. Your rage sets your power spiraling up and down. You have lost the control over your Super Saiyan state. I know what's going on. You are supressing your Saiyan genes and your body is not able to handle it.", he explained calmly and discribed perfectly what Gohan was feeling. He gasped as every word hit the nail on the head.  
"W ... what can I do about it? I ... I feel like I'm about to break apart!", Gohan admitted for the first time since his mother announced her pregnacy. He didn't know what happened to him. But suddenly having someone who did was like a light at the end of a tunnel.

"Fight.", the prince said. Still calm and collected and Gohan shook his head.  
"No. No! I'm not gonna fight ever again! I killed my dad! I caused the death of android sixteen and Trunks! I'm never gonna hurt anyone again!" The mention of Trunks caused the prince to close his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath.  
"Fear ... can to a lot to a Saiyan. Can do a lot to any creature. Sixteen died when you were glued to the spot in fear. I know that feeling. I know it too well, boy. No one knows fear better than I do. No one will ever blame you for being afraid.", he said with a surprisingly gentle tone. "My son ... died because the both of us were taken by surprise. All of us were. This is not your fault either.",he said, every word taking bits of weight of Gohans shoulders. "Kakarott took his life to ... save us. It had been nessassary, as no one else on this planet knows his transportation technique."

"But why didn't he come back?! Why did he chose to stay death? Why did he chose death over his family?!"  
"Listen kid, it is not my job to question the decision of your father. He wanted to stay dead, so he did. He knocked up your mother with another kid, she is going to raise it. Life is hard, kid. People die. People get born."  
"It's not that easy. If it were so easy it wouldn't hurt so much ...!"  
"Pain is a part of life. So is loss. I lost my entire planet. The people I should rule today as king. Life had been taken away from me and it took a shit-ton of years to take it back. No. It took the death of my son to realize I still sucked. As a man and as a father."  
Gohan clicked his tongue, looking away. He couldn't look into this mans eyes and his KI was still flaring up and down. His problems were puny compared to this mans life in slavery. Gohan knew the prince was raised in blood and pain. But it didn't lower the rage in his heart. "Leave me alone."  
"We already had this. No. If you want me to leave, make me.", he challenged and a part of Gohan reacted strongly to the promise of a fight. To the promise of blood.

Again his hair began to change his color repeatedly and his heart began to race, he couldn't breathe. "Go! I can't ... I can't control it! I don't want to fight you! I dont want to hurt you!"  
"You will kill your mother if you don't!", the prince roared and Gohans breath stopped entirely.  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Your KI will eventually break your body, resulting in a blast that will eradicate all of mount Paozu, killing you in the process, along with your mother and the unborn. If that is your wish, keep at it. But do not say I didn't warn you if you arrive at the gate of heaven. This is not what your father intended with his sacrifice.

Gohan swallowed hard. He clutched his head. "I ... I go away. Somewhere unhibited."  
"That's bullshit and you know it. This backwater planet is filled to the brink with pitiful human beings. You will kill people. Besides, choosing your death when there is still a chance to prevent it, is not heroic. Its idiotic. Your father was an idiot but he died more hero than everyone else on this part of the galaxy.", the prince said, his voice still calm but with great urgency, his stance tense but unwavering. He was ready to defend himself.

"I am not going to repeat myself. You have to fight. You have to train hard atleast four times a week in order to prevent your Saiyan instincts from going to a frenzy. You are a fighter. I offer you a training facility at Capsule Corp if you desire but if you continue to supress the Saiyan side of you I will knock you down, because it pisses me off that you refuse to listen.  
"I'm not a fighter!"  
"Billshit. You were able to severely injure Raddiz at the age of four. A grown up Saiyan. You fought Nappa and me head on. Went to Namek to go against Friezas forces, then started preparations for the Android attack and finally killed Cell. Grow some balls, boy. From the moment on your Saiyan side awakened you have been fighting constantly. You don't have to study like a madman to do the math."  
Gohan beared his teeth. He wanted to fight. Needed battle. He knew it. He felt it. But this desire is too strong.  
"This is not doing it, right?", Vegeta changed his stance. His arms unfolding he took a deep breath and raised his Ki to turn into a Super Saiyan.  
"Don't do this, Vegeta ...", Gohan whispered and took a step back. His blood was boiling at this clear challenge.  
"I know you were drunk from your own power when you transformed to this new state. I know it, because I too was high from this strenght when I first transformed. You were toying with Cell and forced him to vomit the female toaster, you acted like a Saiyan conqueror. Hungry for blood and carnage."

"N ... no!", Gohan didn't want to listen.

"Stop it!"

"When I was your age I slaughtered thousands. Men, women, children, it didn't matter. I twisted and shredded their bodies and ate them alive. I let children cry over the corpses of their parents and laughed at their misery. I drank blood from bowls made of skulls. This is a part of me. It will always be who I was. And this is in you. It was in your father, it will be in your sibling. It is in both versions of my son. We are Saiyans. We are born with the urge to battle."  
Gohan felt the need to throw up. He couldn't believe the horrible acts of slaughter this man commited. He felt another flare of rage but also a rush of adrenaline imagining the carnage. He felt sick to his stomach, yet his blood rushed in his venes in exitement.

"I don't want to hear this! You're sick! How can you live with the blood of children on your hands?!"  
"My life or theirs. I killed, I got fed. I refused, I got beaten to the brink of death. There is no form of abuse I did not endure and I survived all of it. I killed those who did this to me and it felt good to kill them. All of them. I would do it over and over again if I had the chance and still slip into bed with Bulma and sleep peacefully."

Gohan didn't know what to think of this. He only knew his blood was boiling with the urge to attack. That the words of this man enraged him. That such a monster is allowed to live a peaceful life with his family while his father rather died than do so. It was not fair!  
"What about Trunks?",Gohan asked with bared teeth and the prince's stance changed. There was a small twinge of aggression the man couldn't hide. And Gohans body reacted to the threat.  
"What about my son?",Vegeta asked, voice changing to a low growl and raising his KI.  
"Will you force him to kill as well?!",he shouted, already imagining a child with lavender hair crying on top of a pillar of bloody body parts and then ... it happened.

Gohan snapped.

* * *

**The Heiress**

,He's taking too long ...",Bulma whispered and gnawed on her right thumb. She was afraid. Knew, that this situation could escalate any minute.

"I still can't believe Gohan let him in in the first place.", Chi-Chi said astounished.  
"It's because Gohan respects Vegeta. They fought a lot together and saved each other. I knew he'd let him in. Vegeta holds your son in high regards.  
"You really love this man, right?", Chi-Chi asked and startled the blue haired heiress for a second, cheeks turning pink. She nodded with a smile and her heart began to beat faster.  
"I do. I always adored him. But the moment I got him to wear that ridiculous pink shirt I fell in love.", she said truthfully, her heart beating even faster in her chest. In thruth, she loved him so much it hurt. She was so happy to see him when he returned from the Cell games. So happy he finally decided to try be a better man and father and god, did he learn, she sighed.

"You're head over heels, dear. I'm so happy for you.", Chi-Chi said and Bulma gnawed on her lower lip.  
"I just hope he'll be okay. I ... I don't want to loose him. I know he's so lonely now. He's the last of his kind. I feel so bad for him. This weekend I had the chance to be all alone with him, you see?", she said and Chi-Chi averted her gaze with a sad look on her face.  
"I ... I'm sorry I interrupted you."  
"It's okay, sweety. Right now the most important thing is to get your boy back on the right track.", Bulma said with a smile as suddenly a loud bang caused them both to cry out in shock.

"Oh no. Oh god no ...", she gasped as she saw her prince being thrown down the stairs and into the wall. He was in his Super Saiyan state. Blood was dripping down his right temple as he jumped to a stand.  
"Get out of here! Both of you!",he shouted as a flash of golden light shot against him.  
"Gohan!", Chi-Chi screamed and her eyes were tearing up again.  
"I'll kill him!", the boy sneered as Vegeta stood his ground fiercely, holding the fists of the boy in a deaths grib.

"What did you do?!", Bulma asked horrifyed and his answer was spoken with a smile, so incredible gentle it frightened her more than Gohan did. "I had to provoke him. It was the only way. I tried everything. Take the woman and go, Bulma. Far away from here!"  
"No! What are you ...?!", she was cut off by a scream of the boy as he jumped to kick the prince's chest so hard he lost his grip and flew through the wall, out of view.  
"Gohan, stop!",she screamed in panic and Gohan stopped to look at her. His teal eyes full of rage.  
"How can you love this murderer?!",he growled and Bulmas heart stopped. Chi-Chi dropped to the floor next to her. She fainted. But this only seemed to fuel Gohans rage.

"What do you mean?!", Bulma screamed again as she stood protectively over her friend. Gohan crossed the line. "How can you love him dispite what he'll do to your son?! What he'll turn him into?!", Gohan sneered facing her and dispite being scared for her life the blue haired woman refused to back down. She didn't know what Vegeta told him. But she knew her prince would never hurt his little boy. "Gohan, this is bullshit and you know it!", she shouted but he didn't even listen.  
"I won't let this happen! I'll kill him! I'll kill him for the children he slaughtered!",Gohan sneered and Bulma knew. She knew what Vegeta said and tears ran down her cheeks. He spoke about his past to provoke Gohan into a fight. She knew he had no choice but the fear that took hold of her paralyzed her body.

"Gohan, please! Don't ...!", she tried as Gohan was plunged through a wall in a flash of light and his figure from before was replaced by a heavy breathing Vegeta. "Why are you still here?!", he rasped, blood dripping from a corner of his mouth.

"Ch ... Chi-Chi fainted! I can't ...", she started and was suddenly moving. Her prince carrying both woman to the plane and dropping them inside. "Go!", he ordered and Bulma shook her head.  
"Why did you ...?! You went too far! You know he's stronger than you! I don't ... I don't want to loose you!", she cried and he closed his eyes shut.

"You know I had no choice. I owe him too much to let him kill himself. I ... owe Kakarott too much for that. I'll try everything to knock him back to his senses. But if I fail he will be weakened enough for the Namek to take over."  
"Fail ...?", she asked and grabbed the collar of his already ripped shirt. Clung to it for dear life and he shook his head before turning around with clenched teeth as Gohan came walking out of his destroyed home. "I won't ask for forgiveness, Bulma. I overdid it. I know. But it was the only way. I know both you and Trunks are strong. You both can go on without me.", he said, every word like a knife digging deeper into the flesh of her heart. "Stop this! I can't ... there's so much I wanted to ... needed to ...!", she fought with her words as his lips shut her off.

"Go.", he whispered and clicked the autopilot button. The engine roared to life.  
He was gone before she could react. In a flash of blinding light.

* * *

**The Prince**

The prince craned his neck. He was ready to fight and prepared for the worst. There was no fear. Regret? yes. But no fear. He knew death. He grew up with death as his constant companion. Chased by it, always escaping untill he lost to it. Succumbed to it in blood and gravel and pain. He flared his Ki. His golden hair dancing in the wind. His breath in sync with his heartbeat. He would do everything in his power to survive. Try everything to see the sun rise anew with both the woman and son he loved. He regretted that untill the end he was not able to say Bulma that he loved her. Because by god, he did. So much that he could never put it to words. So much it nearly caused him physical pain.  
With the image of his mate in mind he closed his eyes. Waited for the kid to charge first.  
The boy had more strenght, yes. But the prince had more experience. And this was his only chance to survive.  
"I'll kill you.", he heard Gohans voice amd opened his eyes. There were orbs of KI glowing over his palms and the prince steadied himself to charge.

"I doubt your father does approve of this, boy.",he spoke calmly.  
"I was a killer. Yes. I was good at killing. And I wanted to slaughter you, your father and every being on this backwater planet. But your father spared me."  
"He was wrong!",Gohan roared and attacked. Firing rays of energy from both of his hands and the prince jumped fast to get behind the kid.

"I hated your father for sparing me, knowing that his kindness would send me back into slavery. And yet we fought alongside each other. So did you and I."  
"You only used us to get stronger!", the boy sneered and charged again to land a punch with his right arm. But the prince cought the limb to use Gohans momentum and send the kid flying to the ground. Gohan gasped in surprise and sudden pain.

"Yes. Because I was raised to use every opportunity to win. I needed to in order to prevail. Like how I trained my Saiyan weaknesses so that the abuse on my tail didn't send me into crippling misery anymore. The fat bastard who cut my tail actually did me a favor."  
"Stop insulting my friends!", the kid screamed and jumped to aim a kick ath Vegetas face the prince countered like before. Again using the kids momentum in his favor to catapult his body into the dirt.  
He needed the kid to tire himself out. Attacking him would only drive him more into a frenzy and more powerful outbursts.

"That is all you do! You insult everyone around you. Pretend you're better than everyone else because you were born a prince! A title that isn't worth shit anymore as you are the last of your fucking kind!"  
The prince was surprised how much the kids words hurt. He kew the boy was right and he hated him for it. His heart was beating faster. Accilerating. The agony of having lost everything hit the Saiyan again full force but he had to keep calm. He needed to. If he were to attack the kid now he would die without a doubt.  
"This is none of your concern kid. This title is all I have left and I have every right to remain proud of it.", he said. Trying to hide the rage and pain from his voice. The loss of the last of his people was something he knew he could never truly recover from.

"You have no right to be proud of everything! This arrogance only caused pain!", Gohan charged again and Vegeta jumped aside to raise his arm and ram his elbow into the back of the boy to let him fall to the ground again. The kid gasped as the air left his lungs. "Because of your arrogance you let Frieza transform! It took Piccolo to safe you, yet even he was nearly killed because the bastard further transformed just to spite you!",Gohan screamed again and gathered more energy to strike at his enemy. Growing more and more frustrated with each time he missed. Loosing more and more of this excessive energy without noticing.  
The prince charged as well. But it was a feigned attack. In the last minute he let himself fall to the ground, cought Gohans right foot with his legs and turned his body fast. Again the boy landed face first in the dirt and the prince stood over him, heavy breathing but still with the upperhand.

* * *

**The Mentor**

It was clear the prince knew what he was doing. Each word, each gesture perfectly executed with a calm and collected exterior. He was the complete opposite from the man he was three months before, Piccolo thought.  
The namekian warrior heard everything. Heard every word since the prince came here. Counting on his extremely sensitive hearing as he was watching from behind the house, masking his ki. He knew he couldn't help Gohan. He didn't even know why he was this aggressive to the point of sending away his human companions with a fear of killing them. Didn't know why his KI was overflowing the boy like this.  
All he could was watching over his friend and finally deciding to ask Chi-Chi to call the Prince.  
And Piccolo was right. Vegeta knew immediately what to do. He even knew the right words to pull Chi-Chi out of her grief misery. Something the Namekiam never even dared to do out of fear of making things worse. It surprised the Namekian with what care and consideration the prince could speak if he wanted to. And it changed his view over him. Yes, that he used the last of his strenght to aid Gohan killing Cell already earned his respect. But finding out about this new side of the prince, listening to his stories from his past set him into a new light. It seemed the loss of Goku hit him harder than anyone else. The flash of this intense guilt and sadness in his KI over Gohans cruel words confirmed it. The prince was the last of his kind. No one could even fathom what was going on in this mans head. Gohans words cut like a knife and even Piccolo felt a rush of anger at his audacity.

But he could only observe and listen in silence as he was no match for their strenght. It angered him to the point of baring his fangs with a curse.  
He could only watch how Vegeta controlled the fight without the need of violence to force Gohan to wear himself out. It was unlike everything the Namek had ever seen. He learned to fight by himself and tought Gohan everything he knew. Then Goku took over and Gohan improved further. But their aggressive fighting style was on a different level as Vegetas current Close Quarter Combat. It frustrated Gohan visibly. He couldn't hit his target. Piccolo was impressed. But also disturbed by Gohans urge to kill.

Yes. Kill.

He intended to kill Vegeta for the crimes he did in his past. Yes, the stories hit Piccolo as well. They hit like a blast point blank in the face. Especcially Vegetas cruel slaughter and mental torture of children. But this is something he will be punished for at the gates of hell. When his soul is cleansed and reincarnated. And his chance of seeing his family forever taken away from him. He will be erased for his crimes. Gohan had no right to do it now. To be the judge and executioner. It would only lead to himself being send to hell for his act of merciless revenge. It would lead to his fathers devastation and his mothers eternal grief. It would lead to Piccolo loosing his will to keep going as Gohan was the only one he considered a true friend. He was like a son to him since the time he abducted him.  
Oh, the irony.  
Being powerless to watch caused anger to rise in the Namekian. He could do nothing but put his hopes upon the shoulders of the Saiyan who once laughed at Piccolos misery.  
_Please, _he thought_. Please help Gohan_.  
He closed his eyes and gazed at the sky where the plane grew smaller at the horizon. It surprised him just how much Bulma loved this man. How much the prince loved her. Even Piccolo could feel it. So why didn't Gohan show hesitation? He was unfazed by the crying woman. Unfazed by the sight of his mother fainting apart from using it as more fuel for his anger.  
That this anger could've lead to the eradication of mount Paozu hit the Namek hard. But also the fact that the Prince chose to use himself as Gohans outlet, knowing he was no match for the half Saiyan. Even provoking an attack and standing his ground without even a hint of fear in his eyes. This Saiyan was an incredible man. Piccolo would never say it out loud ... but he prayed for this proud warriors survival.

* * *

**The Boy**

Gohan rage reached a new high. His frustration grew with each time his face hit the ground. He was covered in scratches and bruises and heavy breathing. He felt himself getting tired, they had been at this for hours, atleast it felt like that.  
"Calm down, Gohan. I know you want to kill me. Trust me, you are not the only one. But what do you think to accomplish? There is no point besides signing up for a trip to hell."  
Gohan didn't want to listen. Every word of this twisted man is a lie. Everyone would be better off without him!  
He charged again. And hit the ground. Got to his feet to strike anew, he hit the ground again. "Shut your mouth! No one's gonna miss you! You should've died! Not my dad!"

The prince bared his teeth. "I know boy. But what do you want me to say? I'm sorry I'm alive? I'm sorry I got a second chance? I'm sorry I have a woman waiting at home with a son I just learned to love? Your father gave me that chance. And I am not going to give it up without a fight."  
Gohans hair flared. His body was tense from anger. "You should've just stayed away! My mother never should've called you!"  
"The namek told her to do so.", Vegeta stated calmly and Gohan wouldn't believe his ears. "You're lying! Piccolo would be happy you died! You killed his people and they never got a chance to come back!", Gohan screamed and charged and this time his fist finally connected with the tensed chest of the Prince. But Vegeta stood his ground.

"You are getting weaker. Good.", he said in honest relief and Gohan hit him again. And again. And it pissed him off not to be able to cause any serious damage. As he stopped, both infuriated and exhausted, the only damage were dark spots on Vegetas chest and the ripped black shirt on the ground.

"Seems like you're slowly getting over it. Good. Listen to me, Gohan. You have to calm down. It's over. You can stop calling me a murderer. Yes, my actions caused misery, but for that live I already paid with my own."  
"And so did dad!", Gohan sneered. His rage bigger than what was left of his strenght as he lunged forward but Vegeta cought his fist with clenched fangs.  
"And my son!", he screamed and Gohan stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Start thinking rational again, kid. What's done is done. Neither you or I can change it. We can only try to learn from our mistakes and move on. To become better than before. You can cry. You can try take it as a man but killing me won't satisfy you. Your mother wouldn't let you go anywhere near the infant if my blood sticks to your hands."  
Gohan didn't hear a word. He remembered. He remembered everything and his KI flared to new hights. His power grew, his hair stood to end, Lightning danced around his body, engulfing him like raging dragons.  
And he saw the fear in his enemies eyes as he grabbed Vegetas right arm -

"You let Cell become perfect. Because of you everyone died! Without you my father would still be alive and my mother would be happy about the baby!"

and shattered every bone.

* * *

**The Mentor**

The howl of agony that followed caused piccolo to avert his gaze with bared teeth. Whatever strategy the prince had been following ... it seemed to have failed. Piccolo could feel Gohan was atleast nowhere near as powerful as during his battle with Cell but he was still too strong for Vegeta to handle. Gohan let go of him, a cruel and twisted smile on his lips and the older Saiyan dropped down on one knee to clutch his useless arm. The lifeless limb had been broken at several places and blood was dripping to the ground from where shards of bone pierced the skin. Piccolo charged but he heard the prince's pained voice roaring in his mind.

_"Don't come here! It will be over soon. This has to be done! Trust me!"_ And Piccolo stopped. He didn't even know how the Saiyan knew he was there in the first place.  
_"He'll kill you!" _

_"I am prepared for the worst. When I fall he won't be in any danger anymore. Then you can take over easily and knock some sense into him."_  
_"But what about Bulma? Don't you realize how much she ...?!"_  
_"I know. And she can go on without me."_  
_"You're insane!"_  
There came no answer. Just another pained gasp as Gohans fist collided with the prince's sternum and sent him flying. The kid was about to tear the man to shreds and Piccolo could only watch it happen, as his warrior pride respected the Saiyans order.  
The prince was an arrogant piece of shit sometimes but he had guts. Even though Piccolo feared to see them spilling all over soon.  
Vegeta hit the ground. The pain was clear visible in his eyes as dirt and stone was being grinded into his twisted arm while he was sliding over it. But he stood. His left arm clutching his chest he cought up blood. A lot of it. There were more broken bones. That was sure. It was hard to watch the kid he raised like a son walking towards this man who stood proud albeit his pain, his head held high to further provoke the child.

And Gohan snarled. With killing intent written all over his features as he raised a hand and gathered energy to form a ball of highly concentrated KI.

_"Don't interfere!"_, the prince spoke again and the Namekian clenched his teeth watching as Vegeta took the blast head on. And it went clear through his left shoulder.  
This time there was no scream. No sound left the Saiyans lips as his other arm went limp at this side. And yet he still stood. His head raised, posture straight. The fear from before was gone. It was like the prince's mind had gone somewhere else. He was breathing heavily. Both of them were as Gohan charged forward, grabbing Vegetas face and crashed his head into the ground. Shattering the earth under them with the impact.

For a moment Piccolo felt the prince going unconcious and he feared the impact broke both his skull and spine.  
But the Saiyan came to his senses. He gazed up at the kid ... and smirked. "Feels good, right? Loosing yourself in mindless carnage, watching someone weaker than you twisting in agony?"  
"Shut up!"  
"I see it in your eyes kid. I see the euphoria of you being finally able to strike me down. And I see your frustration as I refuse to scream in pain. You have to work harder than that, kid. A broken arm is nothing compared to having your back ripped open and a hand digging for your spine to break it just to teach your a lession!", Vegeta shouted and both Gohan and Piccolo had to fight the urge to vomit. The Namek swallowed hard and watched in horror as Gohan stood over the older Saiyan to stomb onto the hole in Vegetas shoulder. Again and again. Grinding dirt and stone into it, yet without earning a sound. And it frustrated him. Enraged him.  
"My father would've promoted you to an elite, you know that? You are more a Saiyan than your father. Already enjoying torture and causing pain like an adult. This is like looking into a mirror of myself."  
"I'm not like you!", the boy shouted and kicked the prince's side hard enough to send him flying. And the man just took it. He was lying in the dirt on his stomach, basically at Piccolos feet now.

_"Stop provoking him! Are you out of your mind?!"_  
_"Fuck, this hurts!"_  
_"Just let me help, you stupid prick!"_  
_"Stay the fuck away!"_, the prince roared mentally and Piccolo closed his eyes to shut in response.

* * *

**The Prince**

He was in a world of pain. There were countles broken bones in his body. his arm was shattered, his skull maybe broken and several ribs broken. His sternum was cracked. He couldn't move a muscle as steps came closer.  
"I'm not like you! I don't ... I don't enjoy this!"  
"Bullshit.",the prince coughed as he felt a sharp soaring pain in his back. Another Ki blast, another wave of agony. A world of pain. He knew this feeling more than anyone else. He learned to accept it. To almost yearn it to survive it. And he closed his eyes shut as the heat burned his skin, dug into his musles and the torment was overwhelming. He knew his chance of survival was slim but he'd be damned if he didn't put up a fight.

Giving up was still out of question. So he took a deep breath, twisted his body and send the boy flying with a strong kick before jumping to his feet. The boy momentally buried under stone, givibg him time to come to his senses. Vegeta was breathing heavily. Each breath send bolts of suffer through his system but it kept him sane. He didn't know the extend of the damage on his back but he felt blood seeping out of it. A shit-ton of it.  
_"Namek ... how bad is it?" _

_"God ... I ... I cant look at it ...!"_  
A gust of air caused the prince to let out a pained yelp and he clenched his teeth hunching forward. He felt this before, he realized with wide eyes.

_"My ... my spine is exposed ...! How much? Tell me already!"_  
_"Enough to see bone. You freed yourself in time before he got to the nerves. But you're loosing too much blood ...!"_  
_"Good. I want you ... I want you to fire a blast into my back it to stop the bleeding. Cauterize the wounds."_  
_"No, Vegeta, I ...!"_  
_"DO IT!"_

There was a flash of light and the feeling like liquid fire. And the pain was tremendous. His legs dared to give in but he managed to keep standing. Somehow.

But he was so tired.  
_"Can't ... go on much longer. Feel his energy. What do you think?"_  
_"I don't ... I don't feel any killing intend ... Maybe he'll ...?!"_  
the Namek stopped with a gasp.  
_"Watch out!"_  
Two focused shots hit Vegetas kneecaps before he could react. Rendering both of his legs useless.  
"Shit! Shitshitshit!", he cursed aloud and fell onto a pile of sharp rocks.  
And his world exploded in pain.  
He screamed. The agony drove him mad. He was helpless. He couldn't move. All of his limbs were destroyed. And he knew his cries of agony were fuel to Gohans bloodlust. The boy came towards him. But he was no longer in this state from before. His hair was back to flickering from black to blonde again. It was almost over, the prince knew it. But the sheer force of pain made it impossible for him to remain calm.  
He was overwhelmed by it.  
_"Fuck ... I ... I can't feel my legs ...!"_ He was afraid. Memories flooded him. His death on Namek. His broken spine. It happened again.  
"Still feeling like smiling?", Gohan was suddenly over him again. His eyes half lidden, his body tired. The only thing that kept him going was his thirst for more carnage. But this would cease soon. The prince knew it. The question was just what would cease first. His life or the boys lust for blood.  
There was not much left to do. No chance to fight back. No chance of escape. Only his pride to cling onto. So Vegeta did what he did best.

He smirked. His teeth bloody, his body broken. And it angered the boy.

"Like a mirror.", he repeated again. His voice unsteady and Gohan stepped over him, bowed down and grabbed Vegetas neck to lift him up.

"I am nothing like you."  
"Then how do you explain my wounds? I did a lot of twisted shit in my life but I never dared to cripple anyone. Not without being forced to turn into an Oozaru. You've got more guts than I do, kid.", he tried to swallow, but the grip of the boy didn't let him. He was choking him.  
"I don't care about your murders. I'm gonna end this. I won't let your son walk the same path of murder and carnage you did. You're gonna send him to space to a lone planet, like your people did to my dad!"

"This part of me is death, kid. Why don't you just get it? This is no life for a kid. You should know. Your whole life was also a struggle for survival. There is peace now. So why should I ... do my son harm? I have a mate. I have a son. And I love both of them. Want to see both of them again. The only one who ... is between them and me ... is you.", the prince forced himself to say and felt tears forming in his eyes. The fear of never seeing his family again finally kicking in. God ... he would get send to hell ... He could never apologize!  
"I never got to say I love her ...", he whispered in his grief, not able to take in air anymore.  
And finally there was a change in Gohans eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks, the hand around Vegetas neck loosening enough for the Prince to gasp for air.  
"What ... What is wrong with me ... ? What am I ... ? What did I ...? Why can't I stop?", he stuttered, his human side coming through again and Vegeta felt relief washing over him. So much relief he closed his eyes.

"You have to ... continue training, Gohan. Otherwise the Saiyan side of you will cause even more carnage. It loves blood. It wants murder. I needed to say those things. Needed to provoke you. You had to let it all out. And I owe your father too much to let you kill your family. I don't ... I don't blame you, Gohan. Let it out. Let go of your energy. You'll feel better soon."  
And again he sent out to Piccolo.

_ "This is it. I don't ... I don't know if I survive the final attack. He's gathering energy. I feel it. The last struggle before he'll come back to his senses. I can't stop it. I ... I need your help ...!"_  
He didn't have to say twice. Vegeta saw Piccolo rushing towards him the moment Gohan planted his hand on Vegetas chest.  
"I can't ... I can't stop ...!, the kid said. Now in panic and Vegeta nodded with a smile at the feeling of liquid fire on his skin. "I don't blame you.", he said as Gohan fired. Disturbed if his own action. And there was only misery. Vegeta fell to bloody ground, again onto his spine -  
And the shock of raging agony caused him to finally loose conciousness.

* * *

**The Mentor**

Piccolo fired at Gohans hand in an attempt to deflect his attack aimed at Vegetas heart. Gohans face was a mask of shock and fear. He came to his senses, yet he still fired. To his own shock. Crying as the blast went clear through Vegetas upper body.  
Piccolo jumped in an attempt to catch the prince but he wasn't fast enough. He closed his eyes shut at Vegetas final cry of pain. His KI went to zero, he lost consciousness and at the same time Gohan let out a scream of devastation.

He fell to the ground. And was out like a light. And in his shock the Namek didn't know what to do. He reached out thelepatically to Krillin, Tien and Yamcha and was relieved to feel them already approaching.

_"What happened?!"_, they all asked simultanously, already rushing towards the source of battle.  
_"Gohan. Vegeta provoked him to a fight to let him go all out. It's bad! You need to hurry! Krillin, get a Senzu bean, quick!"_  
_"No chance! I got a call from Bulma, she said the bean plants cought a mold, they were put to a halt. She just came from there and is on her way!"_  
_"Shit! We can't let her see him! She'll get a heart attack!"_  
_"It can't be that bad, right?"_, Yamcha asked cautiously.  
_"He's dying!_"  
All three human fighters gasped in shock._ "The nearest of you, go get Dende! I can't lift him up, his ... his spine is shattered ...!"_  
_"God ... I'm on my way!",_ Krillin said and Piccolo sighed in relief. "We'll get you back to your feet, you insane son of a bitch.", Piccolo said to the man on his feet as the KI of the other men approached fast. But as the yellow plane of Bulma came into view Piccolo closed his eyes. He should've known she would rush back faster than even her superhuman friends.  
He bowed down to lift Gohan onto his arms. He was out like a light. He slept peacefully as if nothing ever happened. And the Namek was just as disturbed as he was relieved.

"Piccolo!", a voice reached out to him and Yamcha appeared first. He nearly fainted at the sight of the prince.  
"What the hell ...?!", he started but Piccolo shut him off by showing Gohan into his arms.  
"Take the boy and put him to a bed or a couch or whatever. Place a cool cloth on his head. He's gonna sleep for now."  
"A ... are you sure he's not gonna ...?"  
"There's no danger. Vegeta took care of it. Just let him sleep it off. I'll talk to him when he's awake again.", he said and Yamcha nodded. Dissapearing into the broken Son house.  
He saw the plane approaching fast. And as Bulma jumped out to run toward the Saiyan, Tien landed before her, stopping her. "I can't let you see this, Bulma."  
"Let me THROUGH, before I kick your balls up your throat!", she screamed and tried everything to shove him away. She was cursing and screaming like a madwoman and Piccolo shook his head with a sigh. This woman was used to the sight of blood. And if there was anything that could make this man cling to life, it was her.  
"Let her through, Tien."  
"You sure?"  
"He would want it.", The Namek said, knowing he sounded as if talking about a dead man. But there was indeed a possibility Krillin would be too late. The prince was loosing blood. He was ... He didn't have much time.  
As Bulma came running and saw her mate she broke down next to him and reached for his face.  
"Don't ... Don't try lifting him up. Please. You could cause irreparable damage.", Piccolo whispered and sat down next to her as Tien approached, followed by Chi-Chi, who promptly fainted at the sight of the carnage.

* * *

**The Heiress**

"Hun ... Can you hear me?", Bulma whispered as softly as she could and reached for his face to wipe some loose strands of hair from his forehead. Trying to hide her devastation behind a smile. Trying to be strong for his sake. But he didn't react. She never saw such severe injuries. The hole in his shoulder, his shattered arm. Both knees were shot out of his legs. And this ... hole of the size of her hand where his left pectoral muscle had been. And she could see the bloody gravel through it.  
God ... It went right through!  
She gasped and bowed down to listen to his heartbeat. To check his breathing. Both were almost at zero.

"No ...!", She shouted and immediately attempted to keep his heart going. Filling his right lung via mouth to mouth respiation, there was nothing left of his other lung. Of his ribs.  
"I knew something whats wrong ...! I immediately turned around. But I was too slow ...! Why didn't you intervene?! Why did you watch him getting butchered?!"  
"He wanted this, Bulma. And he saved Gohan. Maybe all of us. No one would've been able to do what this Saiyan did. I've never seen anyone standing his ground unwavering like that. He just ... he just took it. All of it. And never retaliated with violence."  
Bulma closed her eyes shut. Piccolos clear awe showed just how much the prince had changed. Her hands were shaking. Afraid she caused more and more damage each time she pumped her hands up and down to keep his heart alive.  
"Don't die ...! I don't know what to do if I loose you ... Not after you finally started to get close with our son ...! Not before I kick your ass for making me worry!"  
"Krillin is on his way to Dende. We'll do everything to save him.", Piccolo said and Bulma was so overwhelmingly grateful for her friends support as she continued mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.  
Filling his lung with air, closing her eyes as the sight of the blood spilling from his wounds was too much for her. Her hands were full of blood. As were her lips and her clothes and but she didn't dare to stop. Refused to do so.  
"Wake up, please! I Want to kick your sorry ass! I want to kiss you all over ... I want to ...", she gasped between raspiration and pumping, tears falling down her cheeks as he still showed no reaction.  
"I love you! I love you, you son of a bitch! You hear that?! I want you to hear it!"

No answer. No reaction. But she kept going. As Yamcha suddenly appeared next to her she snapped at the three men doing nothing.  
"Can't you guys do anything?! You have those stupid super powers! I can only do so much!"  
"I can try.", Piccolo said.  
"But I'm no healer. I can only try to keep his KI flowing. It'll may give us more time.", he continued and placed a hand on Vegetas right chest. His hand started to glow softly, but didn't seem to cause a response other than the prince to furrow his brows as if in pain. But it was atleast something.  
Can you shock his heart? I need a electrical shock. His heartbeat is too irregular ...!"  
"No ... No I am afraid not."  
"I can. I learned from Chiao-zu once.", Tien said and dropped to a knee. pressing his palm onto the prince's sternum, replacing Bulmas.  
"Okay. Ready? Hands off.", he said and sent an electrical jolt into the Saiyans heart, that finally jerked him awake.  
And he was howling in agony

"Vegeta!"  
Piccolo took over. He gently placed one hand on the Saiyans side and one on his hip. "I have to turn him or he'll loose conciousness again from the pain alone.", the namekian fighter said and turned the prince to his side. The pain seemed to subside to a managable level but all three humans gasped in shock at the sight of his most horrible injury. Bulma never saw anything like that. His lower back was almost completely melted away to reveal a shattered spine. She could see the spinal cord and nerves and prayed those were still intact.  
How he was able to keep conscious with such a wound was beyond her. God ... she made it even worse with the pressure from the heart massage!

"Oh god ... oh god, no ...", she pleaded as the Saiyan finally opened his eyes to look at her ... and averted his gaze in shame.  
"Bulma, don't ...", he rasped and bared his teeth in pain. His eyes shut.

"I thought I'd lost you forever ...",she whispered and instinctively reached for his hand, disturbed it caused even more pain.  
"I'm sorry.", he rasped. "I can't ... continue where we left off. My spine ... I can't feel my legs.", he continued and everyone except Piccolo stopped breathing. He had known.  
"Dende ... Dende can heal you. He's on his way, love. I know you're afraid to never walk again but I won't let that happen!"  
"But ... what if he can't ...?

"I'll love you even if you're paralyzed forever!", she said honestly and his eyes widened. She could see tears forming in th corners of his eyes he refused to let fall with a bloody smile.  
"Crazy witch.", he said and Bulma was never this incredibly relieved to be jokingly insulted.

"Could you please stop flirting? I need to focus.", Piccolo said and carefully dug his fingers into Vegetas coarse hair and the prince closed eyes shut with a curse.  
"Only minor cracks. Your skull is not broken. Lots of blood but no brain swelling. I'm impressed at your tough skull."  
"Shut it, Namek.", Vegeta said and coughed. Badly. Blood flew from his lips. "Shit ... Can hardly breathe ...Everything hurts ...!",he managed to rasp and Bulma could only watch him suffer. She felt so utterly useless. She felt the hands of both Tien and Yamcha on her shoulders but had only eyes for the bleeding man on the ground. She still refused to cry. She wanted to remain strong. As long as she could.

* * *

**The scarred fighter**

It was at this moment Yamcha finally understood and accepted the former murderer and planet buster as the new man at Bulmas side. All this time he had been clinging to a small hope she might come back to him. He'd even accept the baby. After all, the prince had caused nothing but tragedy after tragedy during Cells reign. Hell, the moment the androids appeared he had already began to do so. But all the time Bulma was still helping him. bringing new armor, defending him. And letting him come back to her after everything he'd done.  
She loved this man. And Yamcha couldn't understand why. Yes, his relationship with Bulma had ended long before this. Long before she got pregnant with this half Saiyan baby. He accepted the woman falling for the prince as long as she was happy. But he never stopped loving her. And he may never stop doing so. But he accepted his loss and supported her.

Because she was happy. She loved this man so much, she almost radiated love whenever she just talked about the prince, yet the murderer never seemed to return her feelings. Now however Yamcha was able to see it. He saw it in the prince's teary eyes as he stared up at Bulma as if she was his safe heaven in a world of pain. And by the looks of these bleeding holes in his back and upper chest this seemed to be clealy the case. The prince let himself be mutilated and crippled by Gohan in order to help him. None of the other fighters would've survived this.  
Gohan now is fast asleep, nearly uninjured while Vegeta was bleeding out. He would ask for the details later. Because he sure as hell wanted to know what happened.

But for now he could only try aiding Piccolo and stabilize the Saiyans flow of KI with his own. He was getting weaker. Struggled to even keep his eyes open and Bulma tried her best to keep him awake with a smile and soft spoken words. Piccolo still kept holding him on his side to not let him grind more dirt into his open spine. While Tien continued to send small shocks of electricity to the Saiyans system, that caused painful muscle contractions every time.  
They did everything in their power to keep him alive. And Bulmes eternally grateful teary smile was the most beautiful reward.

"They're almost here.", Piccolo announced and Yamcha could sense Krillin and the small Namek approaching. The immense relief he felt even surprised himself as both landed a few feet away. And more blood flew from Vegetas lips as he coughed again violently until he passed out.  
"Hurry!",Yamcha called and both him and Tien retreated to let the Namekian kid through.  
Dende clearly had to fought back throwing up. Yet he still started his healing spell. And as the bones, blood vessels and skin began to regenerate, Vegetas shredded lung began to piece itself together-  
Bulma finally allowed herself to break down crying. Yamcha took a deep breath and embraced her. Let her cry out both her devastation and gratefulness. Let her cry for the man she loved. And Yamcha did so with a smile. They may have stopped being a couple. But he still supported her. And he was okay with this role als long as she was happy.

This was the most important thing for him.

* * *

**The Heiress**

Three days passed. Dende had used up all of his KI in order to close the prince's most severe wounds. The hole in his arm, the exposed spine, the shredded upper body, the cracked skull. Almost without any traces left. But as the namekian kid almost passed out from the strain of rebuilding muscle, bone and organs, Bulma decided to continue tending to his wounds at Capsule Corp. Eternally grateful for her friends aid, who helped transporting the wounded Saiyan. And since then rebuilding Chi-Chis home. Piccolo had told them everything. Every spoken word, every detail of the fight, the unimaginable suffering the prince hid behind a smirk untill he was ultimately overwhelmed by agony but still refused to back down.

They all listened in awe. Promising to never speak about what happened. To never let the prince know that they heard how much he had to endure in order to help a boy overtaken by his own emotions.  
They all learned a new side of the prince. Realized he was finally one of them. An alley they could trust completely even though he would surely never stop pretending to not care about them.  
Bulma sighed with closed eyes and kissed the forehead of her prince. Her proud and unyielding warrior lying on a bed in the medical wing of Capsule Corp. His shattered left arm fixed with plates and dozens of screws. Both legs cast in plaster. Several wounds that needed stitches from his body being ground into gravel.

"Take all the time you need, love.", she whispered and checked the monitors. The prince still didn't regain consciousness. Even though the worst injuries were taken care off, the immense strain and trauma had been simply too much. He was being artificially respirated and fed and his heart constantly monitored. But it was beating. And this was all that mattered to her.  
Again she kissed his forehead and wiped a few loose strands of hair from it.  
"You were amazing, love.", she breathed onto his skin as she was startled by a knock on the door.  
"Yes?"  
"I thought I'd find you here, dear.", it was Chi-Chi. And Bulma was beyond happy to see her.  
"Your mother let us in. She told me where to look. I'm sad to see he still didn't come to his senses.", the widow said and came in. She was followed by Piccolo and, some time later, Gohan. And Bulma instinctively stood between him and the prince. The clear guilt in the boys eyes told her he was back to himself again. But she stood her ground nonetheless.

"I ... I'm sorry ... I never meant to ... I couldn't stop ...!", the boy gasped and hung his head with clenched teeth. "I told them.", Piccolo said and stepped in. Bulma let him come without hesitation as the namekian warrior placed a hand on Vegetas bandaged chest with closed eyes.

"He'll be fine.", he promised with a smile and Bulma felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. "The KI flow is back to normal. He just needs more sleep due to the blood loss. This insane bastard bit off more that he could chew."  
His words caused Gohan to avert his gaze and Chi-Chi to come forward to embrace Bulma and the blue haired heiress returned the embrace tightly. Tears formed in Bulmas eyes and she fought back a sob. "I'm so happy to have him back ...", she whispered and Chi-Chi gently caressed her back to comfort the woman.  
"I'm relieved too, dear. Could you let me to him?", she asked and Bulma nodded with a smile as she lead the widow to the sleeping Saiyan to sid down on a chair next to him. Gently she reached for his left hand.  
"I'll never forget what you did for us ... I don't know what would've happened otherwise. You gave me back my son ...!", she sobbed, gently pressing the back of his hand against her forehed, crying softly.  
And Gohan closed his eyes shut. Bulma could see how much he struggled not to leave the room. His guilt was so clearly visible in his eyes she couldn't help but feel bad for him. It wasn't his fault. She knew Vegeta didn't blame him for his Saiyan side effects. So she shouldn't either. Gohan was one of them. He was family. Like all of her friends were. And she loved her family.

"Gohan, dear ... Do you want to come closer?", his eyes widened with a gasp. He was still only a child. A child that did a mistake and paid for it with suffering. And he wanted nothing more than to make everything right again.  
"But what if I ...?"  
"Come.", Bulma said with a smile. She trusted her prince that the danger was indeed over. But having Piccolo nearby reassured her nonetheless. "Do you still hate him?", she asked and he shook his head. Shaking.  
"I ... I'm sorry I did this. He provoked me. I know. I know everything ... He wanted me to attack him. Injure him. And I ... I enjoyed it. A lot. I enjoyed to hear him scream in pain ...!", he swallowed hard and put his hand on the cast around Vegetas shattered arm.  
Bulma let him. Her heartrate got faster in her fear and anger but she promised herself to respect the boys wish to apologize.  
"Do you still want to?", Piccolo asked and stood at Gohans side. "No ... I finally understand him now. We Saiyans are ... dangerous. I got high on my own power and wanted nothing more than ripping him apart. It had been the same against Cell but it only lead to arrogance. It only lead to death. He and I ... we both lost people we loved. And we both were at fault. Because of our thirst for more power.", he said and placed his hand over Vegetas heart.  
"He suffered in his life more than any of us. And he endured so much more just to help me. Because I wanted to ignore the Saiyan side of me and became a walking bomb because of this. And I'm just half Saiyan. I can't even imagine the real deal."  
He was over it. Definitely, Bulma realized and embraced the kid. He was shaking. He was still disturbed at what he did.  
"You can use the Gravity Chamber whenever you like to.", she offered and his teary eyes widened before he wiped them dry with a sob.

* * *

**The Prince**

"Thank you so much, Bulma.", he heard the boy say as he came to his senses. He could hear. He could see. He could feel. And he felt like shit. He was sore from head to toe but also insanely grateful for feeling his toes at all. He wasn't crippled. Thank god he wasn't crippled. It look him only a second to realize that both of his legs and his right arm were still useless. But he was fine with it. His back was okay again and the horrifying agony was gone.  
Replaced by the gross feeling of a feeding tube down his throat. God he didn't miss that one.  
"Good morning sunshine.", he heard the namek say and three pairs of eyes were suddenly aimed at him. Three voices calling out his name in relief. Even though he only had eyes for his mate. He tried to speak, but of course he couldn't.  
"Wait hun, I ... I take it out.", she said, clearly overwhelmed with seeing him finally awake. Beautiful foolish woman.  
With a horrible gargling sound he felt the tube being pulled out of his body. It was like barbed wire against his sore throat. But it was nothing. He could swallow again. And shortly after he was able to breathe on his own and god, did it feel good.  
His hand was still being clutched by the harpy but he was fine with it. He could feel her touch, he could feel his legs. He was so incredibly relieved, he couldn't put it into words.  
He saw the Namek leaning against the wall and knew he owned the green alien his life. And he was grateful he didn't interfere.  
_"You're a tough piece of shit, Saiyan."_, the Namek said mentally and the prince answered with a smirk.  
_"Do I hear envy in your voice? I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."_  
_"You wish.",_ Piccolo shot back and Vegeta shook his head with a smile.

"Vegeta ...", he heard Gohans voice and turned his head. He knew the kid felt horrible. But he only followed his instinct freely instead of swallowing it down. The kid was a true Saiyan who loved blood and inflicting pain. He just had to continue training to keep this bloodlust on a managable level.  
"I'm so sorry ...! I took it all out on you ... All my rage, all my grief, all my failures ...! I'm sorry I caused you pain! I'm sorry I ... God ... What have I done, I almost killed you ...! I insulted you ... I'm so sorry ...!"  
"It's okay kid. You did nothing wrong.", the prince said truthfully and the kid finally broke down crying in Bulmas arms. The prince shook his head. The kid might've been a true Saiyan, but he was also just a boy. And the Saiyan would make sure this would never happen again.  
Because he sure as hell didn't want to go through all this shit a second time.

"How do you feel, love?", his mate called out to him and caressed his cheek, so he immediately closed his eyes at her touch. Leaned against the palm of her hand and heard her softly sobbing. The feeling of her soft skin made him forget everything. It made all the pain worth it. "Could you please give us a moment?", she called and just like so often knew exactly what he was needing. A moment of peace alone.

"I'll come in a few minutes. I'll make you guys some tea."  
They nodded. Piccolo left first. Followed by Gohan, who bowed down to show his bottomless respect for the older Saiyan. When Chi-Chi was alone with the royal couple she clutched his hand tightly one last time, thanking him for saving her baby.  
And as she left the prince sighed in annoyance. The harpy would force the kid to study again. The kid might be incredibly strong now. But he'd surely grow into a softy. But that was fine. Vegeta had a son of his own. And Trunks would become a fine warrior. There was no room for doubt. His future counterpart was a living proof for that.

"Never do that again.", his mate whispered and he opened his eyes with a smile. "Do what, woman?"  
"You scared the shit out of me, you jerk!", she roared and he could only stare at her in silence. So incredibly happy to see her again. He wanted nothing more than to hold her against his chest. Carry her to the nearest bed to show hust gow gratefull he was that she kept his heart going, even though his blood was all over her. He couldn't stand the sight of blood on her.  
"How much longer till I can stand up again?", he asked, startling her. This was clearly not the excuse she wanted to hear. She was pouting in feigned fury. And she looked so incredibly cute doing so.  
"Give Dende a couple of days and he'll come to finish healing."  
"Good.", the prince said in anticipation and pushed himself into a seating position.  
"Don't you dare trying to ...!" He shut her off by reached for her face to kiss her soft lips. Sighing against her skin as she instantly melted against him. The feeling of her lips took away all the tension, all the pain left in his body. He had been so afraid to never be able to kiss her again. God, he was never this afraid before. "I can't wait to continue where we stopped.", he challenged and her flushed face was the most beautiful sight in the world to him, and her soft moan the most beautiful sound.  
"Bulma ...", he said in a more serious tone and broke the kiss to look at her. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this ... But I'm glad you came. I don't ... I don't think I would've survived otherwise.", he was serious. Her touch made him cling to his life with all what was left of his strenght.  
"Of course I came to you. Because I love you. And because I still have to kick your ass for scaring me, you reckless ape!"  
The prince laughed softly and kissed her again. He loved her. He loved her more than his own life. More than anything he ever possessed. And so he told her. Whispered the words into the kiss, causing her to cry tears of joy.

* * *

**The scarred fighter**

** Epilogue**

One week passed. It was late afternoon and a lone figure watched the Saiyan prince energe from his Gravity Chamber. There had been no signs of the heavy injuries he received. His arms were perfectly fine and so were his legs. He walked proudly with his head held high on his way to his home as he stopped and took a deep breath. "I know you are here. What do you want?", he asked without turning around and the lone figure, Yamcha, was relieved to see the back of the Saiyan completely healed up again.  
"I'm not here for a confrontation.", he started, his voice firm.  
"I know I wouldn't stand a chance against you. I know I couldn't cause you pain. I know how much of it you can handle."  
"You were there too."  
"Yes. But I was of no help.",Yamcha said and came closer.  
"You aided the Namek in steadying my KI. But don't expect me to cry on your shoulder in gratefulness.", the prince said mockingly and Yamcha dared to challenge him.  
"Like when you cried at our feet?"  
The prince craned his neck. There was a change in his KI. He was pissed. And he stared Yamcha in the eyes even though the human fighter masked his KI. "Do not make me tear you a new one, Scarface. I am not interested in spilling blood today.", he said and Yamcha came forward. Ignoring the threat completely.  
There was something that needed to be said.  
"I know she was serious when she said she'd love you even paralyzed from the waist down. And I saw how hard her words hit you. Because you love her. And she loves you."  
There was a flash of a smile. Fastly replaced by a mask of faked anger. But not fast enough for the man to miss it.  
"Listen, Vegeta. I want you to promise me something. Never hurt her. Never disappoint her. I want you to take care of her and your son. They need you."  
"So do I.", the prince said calmly and took a deep breath. "You still love her.", he said matter of factly and Yamcha shook his head with a smile. "She is like a part of me I can't let go. I am happy as long as she is. And I know she's happy with you. So happy, that I can live with leaving her to you. She will always be my first love. And always be my friend."  
"I ... hope I continue to make her happy.", the Saiyan said with closed eyes "I'm going to propose to her.", he whispered and Yamchas eyes widened. He was surely the only one knowing this. And while he felt a pang of envy in his heart, he was also looking forwart to Bulmas joyful expression at her wedding. In fact he couldn't wait to see it.  
"You're head over heels, man.", Yamcha laughed and closed the gap between them to place a hand on Vegetas shoulder.  
"Don't you dare propose to her without giving it enough thought. Take her out. Take her to a pretty place. I know she has a foul mouth and can be pretty scary but she loves romantic settings."  
"I ... see. I will think of something.",Vegeta said and began walking towards his home. Before turning back one last time. "Yamcha ... thank you ... for taking care of her. For the decade you have been at her side. And protected her."  
His words startled the scar faced man. But Yamcha smiled. This was the first time the prince actually said his name.  
The man could be a scary bastard when he wanted to. But he was surely going to be a great husband and father. He was an incredible man. Yamcha smiled as he watched him go. Walking tall like the King he was born as, towards the Queen of Yamchas heart.


End file.
